1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to an x-ray generator for use in an x-ray diagnostics system, and in particular to such a generator which includes a rotating anode x-ray tube and a feed circuit for the rotating anode motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the operation of rotating anode x-ray tubes, it is known for high frequency x-ray generators to use a high frequency feed voltage for the x-ray tube, which is acquired from the mains via a d.c.-a.c. converter and through a rectifier, and also to feed the rotating anode motor via a rectifier and a d.c.-a.c. converter. It is thus possible to set the feed frequency for the rotating anode motor, and thereby to set the anode speed, so that the anode speed can be optimally adapted to prevailing exposure parameters.
When the anode speed is set, it is possible that the speed will assume one or more values at which mechanical resonant vibrations occur in the motor bearings in which the anode is supported. The bearings can be damaged as a result of these vibrations.